ironthronerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Daemon Targaryen
Daemon is a Sellsword employed by the Golden Company, he joined then when he was twelve. Although born a Targaryen, he has kept a fake name since birth to hide his identity, going by Daarys Fororis. Throughout the years Daemon has rose through the ranks to the position of Company Spymaster, the youngest man to every rise to the station. By eight and ten he had achieved the rank of Serjeant. Appearance Daemon is a tall man standing at 6 foot 2 inches tall and still growing. He is well muscled yet slim and toned. Daemon dislikes facial hair and prefers to go clean shaven. He possesses violet-purple eyes and platinum-white hair reaching the back of his neck. In addition he has a striking figure, inheriting the traditional High Valyrian beauty common among Targaryens. History Daemon was born in Dragonstone on a rainy day in 351AC alongside her Twin sister Daena to Maekar Targaryen and Joanna Lannister. before Daemon was born his mother Joanna and her sword protector Ardrian Sunglass alongside Joanna Lannister were aboard a ship heading towards Braavos attempting to run away from the killers of her husband and Daemons Father Maekar Targaryen. Maekar had made many enemies in his years a Sellsword. He was a Cruel man, Ruthless, and Mad that led up to his Exile from Meereen by his brother which led up to him becoming a Sellsword for the Golden Company. this was where he meet his future Wife Joanna Lannister. who were descendants of Tyrion "the Imp" Lannister. the exiled after Renly Baratheon took the Iron Throne. After Maekars death, a pregnant Joanna fled to Braavos in an attempt to escape any possible enemies that her husband had made. along the way the enter a Storm and were thrown off course which ended up leading them to Dragonstone the ancient home of the Targaryen dynasty. they had many problems though as Joanna when into labor aboard the ship. but she managed to hold off until they reached Dragonstone. Ardrian Sunglass managed to get them into the keep after showing their clothes with the banner of House Sunglass them being Vassals of the Lord of Dragonstone. they did not make it to far into the keep however for they had to deliver the children himself with no help, Ardrian ended up being covered in blood completely from the childbirth. where the Twins Daemon and Daena Targaryen were Born. sadly the mother would not manage to survive the childbearing. but made sure to tell Ardrian Sunglass to take them to get them out of Dragonstone and leave her before to her death. Ardrian swore on his honor and bloody clothes of House Sunglass that he would protect them with his life if need be. Ardrian afraid that anyone would find the body or see the children with Valyrian features, ran back to the ship leaving the mother to her death as she asked. He decided to set sail to Volantis on order to meet an old business associate who had come into power who would help him in his situation: Vilyx Valaar, the recently elected Triarch of Volantis. Vilyx welcomed Ardrian Sunglass to Volantis and saw that he carried two children, Ardrian asked for a private meeting and told him who the kids really were. Ardrian asked help to raise the kids and give them fake names so no one would know their true identity. Vilyx agreed, and provided Ardrian and the children with false identities and new lives. Thus, Ardrian Sunglass became Ardrian Fororis, owner and proprietor of a rather successful fighting pit on the Western side of Volantis, and Daemon and Daena became his "children", Daarys and Vellora Fororis. Being the proprietor of a fighting arena, Ardrian was easily able to train Daemon in the arts of war and Swordplay, as well as teaching them of the culture of their true home of Westeros. By the time Daemon was six he was taken as a Page by Ardrian, and although Volantis itself was a city heavily permeated by the faith of the Red God, the city's accepting attitude towards other faiths as well as Ardrian's connections allowed him to raise Daemon in the ways of the Seven alongside his sister. Life in Volantis with his "father" having such connections had rubbed off on him in other ways as well. Through the examples of Vilyx and his daughter Rhaenys, he had learned that a sharp wit can cut more surely than even valyrian steel, and a few words heard or uttered in the right place at the right time could bring down an empire just as easily as ten thousand blades could. Thus, he learned the effectiveness of Espionage and cunning. By the time Daemon was Ten, he was a Squire for Ser Ardrian. over the years as a Page and Squire to Ardrian, Daemon learn how to properly care for and use weapons, armor, and horses as well as learning about Chivalry. Daemon was always a gifted kid, faster and more Agile when people always boast about being tall, strong, and muscular. Daemon, however, had a different mentality. if the enemy can't hit you then you can't die. if you can hit him before he hits you then you win. he focused more on evading attacks and finding the perfect time to counter them. On Daemons twelfth nameday, Ardrian decided it was time to take Daemon alongside himself and join The Golden Company in order to teach him the ways of leadership and to toughen him while he was young. He left Daena in Volantis in order to keep her safe. he gave them both gold for their journey. Daemon and Deena had a horrible goodbye with her sister crying and saying she does now want to be left alone, Daemon promised her that he would be back and that he needed to to this, that he Wanted to do this, after the goodbyes Ardrian and Daemon left Volantis in search of The Golden Company. On their way to Lys, they meet a certain sellsword from the Golden Company called Lysandro Rogare a noble of Lys. he told them that he was recruiting men in the free cities for the Golden Company. it had been Twenty-two years since The War of the Exile and nine since The War of the Burning Brand. the sellsword companies had lost men in those times after being defeated by the Kings of the West, Ardrian saw this as a good chance to join the best mercenary company in the World and took up the man in his offer. They made their way to Pentos were The Golden Company were stationed. Ardrian and Daemon alongside all the new recruits who wanted to join the prestigious company were all put into trials by the Captain-General of the Golden Company Gyles Gargrave. he left the trial to his Serjeant Lysandro Rogare. both Ardrian and Daemon excelled way above expectations making Gyles himself ask Ardrian what their named were and what prior experience they had. after Ardrian told them their fake names and that he was a Knight and Daemon his Squire Gyles took them into the Company and gave them each a Zorse. saying that they needed more men like them. "Discipline is like mother's milk to the men of the Golden Company, and you got it." that day Ardrian and Daemon became mercenaries. Daemon and Ardrian were quick to meet up with Ardrian's old friend Ser Durran Durrandon who was now a Serjeant of the Company. He told him stories about his time at the Golden Company and how he got to his position he had claimed to be a member of a Bastard line of the extinct House Durrandon the ancient Storm Kings. Soon after, Lys hired The Golden Company to fight some pirates and it is here where Daemon killed for the first time. the Golden Company alongside Lys meet the Pirates on the Sea. the Pirates ships were fast, but the Golden Company had many war galleys, destroying and sinking many Pirate ships. Daemon was on the same ship as Ardrian and Roger, instead of meeting a ship they instead boarded the Captains ship. Daemon and his party were quickly separated in the confusion of battle. Daemon tried to find them, but he was distracted by a pirate who rushed him. Daemons was shaking so much that he almost dropped his sword, he took a deep breath. the pirate attacked first, Daemon managed to dodge to the left and counter severing the man's head but not before the man had counted himself managing to cut Daemon on his shoulder. Then everything changed. he was no longer shaking, he was calm. time seemed to blur and slow and even stop. the fear and the shaking had the left. all there was was the instant. he did not feel his wound then, or the ache on his back from the weight of the armor, or the sweat running down into his eyes. he stop feeling, he stop thinking, there was only the fight, the foe, this man and then the next and the next and the next, and he knew they are afraid and tired but he was not, He was alive, and death is all around Him but their swords move so slowly, he was dancing through them, Smiling. Daemon killed Nine men that day, including the Captain of the ship. after this victory he was knighted at the age of twelfth by Ser Ardrian Sunglass for his bravery in battle. after that Daemon was no longer scared to fight, he welcomed it in fact. for the next Seven years Daemon has been looking to recreate that feeling, that Rush on the battlefield. and he did, many times more with the Golden Company. When Daemon turned seventeen he meet a Bastard kid, he had ran away from the Stormlands after his mother had died. he wanted to become a sellsword and become strong so that his father would acknowledge him, it was all he ever wanted. Daemon saw promise in him and took him as his Page. the kids name was Richard Storm. they became best friends and is one of the only people alive to know his true identity alongside his family and Vilyx. A year later when Daemon was eighteen, he was raised to the position of Company Spymaster. the youngest man to ever rise to the ranks of company spymaster and Serjeant in the History of the Golden Company. but no one said it was not deserved. Recent Events Daemon and the Golden Company were hired by Volantis to help on the Targaryen was against New Ghis, after arriving at Volantis and signing the contract Daemon decided to think of a game plan, he came up with attacking the Ghis capital while the forces were sieging Astapor, and he did just that, with the help of Volantis troops they sailed around the Dooms and took and sacked the city off New Ghis. Volantis ordered complete genocide and destruction of the city, the population of Ghis was quickly killed, Daemon ordered the Golden statues to be melted down, and dipped the skulls of the casualties in the gold, the men left what was once New Ghis in rubble with Golden Skulls in a shape of a pyramid. After the war was done, Daemon and the company returned to Volantis and are currently thinking of their next course of action. Family * {Queen Daenerys Targaryen} * {Aegon VI Targaryen} * {Daeron Targaryen} * {Kyra Targaryen}, a Targaryen by marriage, not birth. * {Rhaella Targaryen} * Areo Targaryen, King of Yunkai, Heir to Meereen * Alys Targaryen, a Targaryen by marriage, not birth. * Princess Aelinor Targaryen, Princess of Yunkai * Aurane Targaryen, Heir to Yunkai * Princess Lyarra Targaryen, Princess of Yunkai * Prince Aelor Targaryen, Prince of Yunkai * Kevan Targaryen * Roseclara * Baelor * Daella * {Jaehaerys Targaryen} * {Galazza Galare} * {''Maekar Targaryen}'' * {''Joanna Lannister}'' * Daemon Targaryen, Prince of Meereen * Daena Targaryen, Prince of Meereen * {Aenys Targaryen} * {Trianna Maegyr} * Rhaegar Targaryen, King of Meereen * Maekar Targaryen, Prince and Heir of Meereen * {Aerys Targaryen}, Prince of Meereen * Jaenara Targaryen, Queen of Meereen Category:House Targaryen Category:Golden Company Category:Essosi